Dr Mitchell
by skeletalschmidt
Summary: Kendall and Logan's breakup causes Kendall to spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

"Paging Dr. Mitchell," the intercom blared for the seventh time that day. Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knowing he had to go check up on his toughest patient. He took the elevator to the third floor, tapping his fingers on his clipboard nervously, knowing what he was about to walk into. Logan tries to focus on the sound of his footsteps as he shuffles down the long hallway to room 312, Kendall Knight's room. Kendall was Logan's long time boyfriend, but they broke up shortly after their band, Big Time Rush, broke up. The heartbreak caused Kendall to spiral out of control and he became a homicidal maniac, seeing only pain and depression in the eyes of his victims. Kendall believed he was doing good by slitting the throats of his victims, taking them out of their misery. After killing his victims, he would put them in lifelike poses around the Palm Woods and cut another mark into his own skin… A tally mark for each "saved" soul.

Logan took a deep breath before opening the door to 312, seeing Kendall in this state always took its toll on him.

"Hello, Mr. Knight. How are you doing?" Logan asked softly.

"Oh hello, Logie. You look so sad…" Kendall whispered, looking straight through the anxious doctor.

"Please call me Dr. Mitchell, Kendall."

"Of course, Logie. Why are you here?" Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You called me up here, Kendall. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to see my Logie bear, that's all!" Kendall snatched the front of Logan's coat and pulled him down into a kiss. Logan pushed him off as gently as he could without upsetting him too much, and pushed an IV into his left arm. Kendall slurred something that sounded like "Logie," then fell asleep. Logan waited a few seconds for him to fall into a deeper sleep, then picked up his arms to inspect them for infection. His tally marks were all over his body, counting over 100 victims. Once he was sure Kendall's arms were infection-free, Logan stripped him down, checking his chest, stomach, and legs. All clean. After putting clean clothes on Kendall, Logan sat down next to his bed and leaned his head against Kendall's legs, taking a moment to think about the occurrences from the past year. It had all happened so fast, first the breakup, then the strange killings… Then Kendall's arrest. Luckily, he was taken to the psychiatric hospital Logan worked at so he would never be alone. After taking a few minutes to breathe, Logan packed up his stuff and went home for the night. He needed rest, taking care of Kendall always stressed him out. All he knew was that he was glad Kendall was happy where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan climbed into his car and leaned his head against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He thought about the hundreds of scars on Kendall's body, the hundreds of victims who had their throats slit for nothing. He thought about Guitar Dude's lifeless body shaped to look like he was playing a D chord by the Palm Woods pool. The memory made Logan shudder and he swallowed hard, blinking back tears. His thoughts were interrupted when a dark shadow flashed past his window, causing him to jump. Logan looked around for a bit then decided it was probably just a bird—there were a lot of them in California. Looking at the clock he realized it was getting late and he needed to get home and to bed. Logan had a long day of work ahead of him, tomorrow was an "interrogational" day, meaning it was the day he and his patient talked about what had happened and their feelings. Usually it consisted of Kendall curling up in the fetal position and rocking back and forth, whispering in a hoarse voice, "cutting and cutting and cutting…."

Once Logan was home, he went upstairs to get his cell phone. He hadn't brought it to work for a couple of months because it upset Kendall whenever his boyfriend called or texted. Of course, James didn't know it caused an emotional breakdown whenever he tried to contact his boyfriend. Eventually, Logan just started leaving it at home since he would see James at the end of each day. When Logan got upstairs he saw James asleep in their bed, snoring lightly. Logan smiled—his boyfriend was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He went over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then started to undress so he could get into the shower.

The shower water was warm, running over Logan's skin and de-stressing him, making all of the memories from the day wash down the drain. Once he was clean, Logan stepped out of the shower and put on some sweatpants, hanging low on his hips. He crawled into his side of the bed, making sure not to disturb is beautiful boyfriend, and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat awake in bed, feeling them crawl over him. Hundreds, thousands, of bugs scurrying across his skin like a flipped log. He scratched and scratched, but they wouldn't go away. He felt the blood from his scars trickle down his arms, but he didn't care. He just wanted the damn bugs off of him. He screamed for help and he saw Logan, his one love, rush in, and he saw his jaw drop at the sight in front of him. The bugs were on his face now, crawling in his nose and ears, but never over his eyes. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, scratching more frantically now. _**It itched so much.**_ His sheets were now soaked with his blood, and he felt a small prick in the crook of his elbow. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Logan standing in front of him with a terrified look in his eyes.

Logan was jerked awake by his cell phone ringing in the middle of the night. "Shit," he whispered, making sure James wasn't woken up by it. He flipped it open and glanced at the screen and knew immediately what it was. He rushed out of bed and threw on some decent work clothes, the whole way rushing downstairs to get to his car. He sped to the hospital, knowing that if he got pulled over for speeding he would have a valid excuse. Once Logan was at the hospital, he raced up the stairs to the third floor, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He took a deep breath before opening the door to 312, already hearing the screams. He walked in and saw Kendall scratching all over his body, bleeding profusely from breaking open his scabs. He was screaming, "THE BUGS! GET THEM _**OFF OF ME!**_" and tears were streaming down his face. Logan rushed to prepare the sedative, mixing medicines and chemicals and scrunching his nose at the smell. Once the mixture was complete, he hung it on the rack and stuck the needle in Kendall's arm. The last thing Logan saw before Kendall passed out was the crazed, terrified, look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall walked out of the bar, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie to keep warm. He let out a sigh, knowing that the hours he had just spent drinking didn't help his situation at all—he still missed Logan more than anything. He swallowed hard and started running in what he thought was the direction of his black Jetta, but soon realized he was lost. When he turned around to head back, there was a man standing there with a sad look in his eye and a knife in his hand. His eyes were practically begging, "Kill me. Please, end my misery." Soon, the blade was pressed up against Kendall's throat and he just looked at the sad man with a steely gaze and snatched the knife out of his hand, pressing up against his throat. The man looked even more scared now, but not a word came out of his mouth. Kendall saw the fear in his eyes and decided this man wanted to die. He needed to die. So with one swift movement, Kendall dragged the blade across his throat and dropped the man, letting him fall to the ground. The rush was like none other, but Kendall still felt like he was missing something. Without thinking, he picked up the blade and shoved it into his own skin, feeling the sensation of cold steel against warm flesh for the first time. It was euphoric. The cut was short but deep, resembling a tally mark, a count of his victim on his own body. Kendall bent down and snatched the now cold hand of the man he had just murdered, pulling him up and positioning him against a car as if he were waiting for someone.

It was the perfect crime. Kendall wasn't even sure if he would call it a crime, the man was practically begging to be murdered. He had ended his pathetic existence, made him happy. And he had done the same for a hundred others. He remembered killing his best friend; Carlos. The poor, adorable boy had been ripped apart by the love of his life, so Kendall did the same. He dismembered the small boy slowly, chopping off fingers, toes, limbs, before slitting his throat. He remembered the pool of blood surrounding the daredevil, his weak cries causing it to ripple. Kendall remembered how his chocolate eyes twinkled the second before the life was lost. He had done a good deed, his small best friend was surely somewhere happier now.

"Kendall?" Logan probed, "Why did you do it?"

"They all seemed so unhappy… Begging me to end their miserable lives. I did it because it was the right thing to do." Kendall whispered, voice hoarse from screaming the night before. "They're happy now, Logie. All because of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's phone went off and he rolled over with a groan. "Not again," he muttered and looked at his phone. It was one o'clock in the morning, and a restricted number was calling him. "This better be fucking good…" he whispered before getting out of bed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said after flipping his phone open.

"Hi, Logie…" A familiar voice whispered on the other end, hoarse and full of malice.

"Kendall? I thought you didn't get phone access until you stopped having fits."

"I'm not in the hospital anymore, Logie. I got out of there. I'm on my way…" And the line went dead. Logan stood in shock for a minute, thinking about how Kendall could have possibly gotten out of the hospital. Then he realized there was a homicidal maniac on the loose, looking for him. What would happen to James if Kendall found out about him? "Shit," Logan whispered, realizing he needed to get James out of the house—now.

He ran over to the bed, jumping on it and shaking James until he woke up.

"What the fuck? Logan… I'm half asleep, not now…" James groaned into his pillow.

"James… This is serious. I just got a phone call from a restricted number and it was Kendall on the other line… He got out of the hospital. We need to leave this house before he finds us."

"Damn it, Logan! I told you this job would be dangerous… But you just HAD to go for it. Whatever, I'll book us a ho—"

James and Logan jumped as a loud BANG sounded throughout the house. They exchanged a quick kiss and silent approval, and Logan went downstairs to check it out. When he got downstairs, there was a dining room chair knocked over, the front door was wide open… And their biggest, sharpest, knife was gone.

"Logie… I found you!" A voice whispered in Logan's ear, and he could feel Kendall's hot breath against his neck.

"Kendall… Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I got out, so we could be together. The house is just as I remember it…"

"You never lived here with me, Kendall. You were put in the hospital while we were still in the Palm Woods."

Kendall started wandering in circles, dragging the knife against the counters, walls, and sometimes his own skin. Logan was too scared to do anything, and he knew better anyway. He knew that Kendall was unstable, and could snap at any moment. Soon enough, however, Kendall started getting antsy and pulled Logan into his arms so his back was against his chest. The knife was pushed up against Logan's throat, and he was having trouble breathing.

"Babe, what's going on?" James called from upstairs, and that's when Logan knew he was doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

_The knife was pushed up against Logan's throat, and he was having trouble breathing._

"_Babe, what's going on?" James called from upstairs, and that's when Logan knew he was doomed._

Kendall dropped Logan to the floor, causing him to curl up into a ball.

"Hello, Jamie." Kendall whispered, a mad glint in his eye. "Long time no see. I'm sorry you had to witness that. Come here, let me take the pain away."

James flinched, making Kendall smirk. Logan could see joy and a familiar cockiness in his eyes.

"I'm going to gut you like a fish, Jamie. Standard stuff. Your blood will spill on these floors." Kendall stepped forward and cupped James' face, dragging the back of the knife down his nose. "You're so pretty, Jamie. It's a shame I'm going to have to cut your face off."

Kendall flipped the knife and dragged it across James' hairline, smiling at the sight of blood dripping down his face. James let out a small whimper and Kendall chuckled to himself, enjoying the sensation of killing again. A drop of blood dripped off of James' chin and splashed to the floor, splattering Logan's pants. Kendall pulled the knife away slowly, then lunged forward, plunging the knife into James' stomach and pulling upward, causing blood to pour out over the floor. Logan screamed, hoping to throw off his boyfriend's attacker, to no avail. Kendall just chuckled and brought the knife to his lips, smearing James' blood over his face and teeth.

With another swift movement, Kendall brought the knife to his own skin, completing the tally on the back of his forearm, hissing in pain and pleasure. Logan held back a sob as he took in the scene before him—his boyfriend lying dead in a pool of his own blood, and his ex-boyfriend and current patient rocking on the balls of his feet, giggling and occasionally splashing in the blood with his toes.

Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Logan opened his eyes, everything was white. It was too bright for his liking, and as he blinked to accustom his eyes to the new light, he remembered what had happened the night before. Shaking his head Logan tried to push the thought out, focusing on his surroundings. He realized he was in the same hospital he worked in. There was a faint beeping coming from the heart monitor, and a sharp pain in Logan's left arm. He looked down and saw he was attached to an IV.

The door creaked open and someone walked in, a familiar voice talking to someone in the hallway.

"Hi, Logie." The voice hissed, and Logan's head snapped to see who had just walked in.

It was Kendall.

"K-Kendall..? What's going on?" Logan whimpered.

"Obviously you just woke up. After the incident last night, I busted all of the crazies out of this hospital. We overran it, killing the doctors and administrators." Kendall pulled his sleeves up to show his fresh scars. "But I couldn't kill you… Because we're in love." Kendall smiled and caressed Logan's face. "We've always been meant to be, Logie."

Suddenly, Kendall's mood turned and he had a knife against Logan's IV—his lifeline.

"Why did you cheat on me, Logie? You know we're in love."

Logan swallowed nervously before speaking, "I didn't cheat on you. You're delirious, Kendall. You need sleep."

"WHY does everyone keep saying that? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! I'm helping people! I'm putting them out of their misery! They NEED me, Logie. Can't you see?"

Kendall's face was red now, and he had a white-knuckled grip on the knife. "In fact… Logie, I think you need me, too. Your eyes are practically begging to be freed."

Logan gasped, too frightened to say anything. He shook his head, pleading with Kendall with his eyes. But all Kendall saw was pain and a want, a need, to die.

So, he cut the cord.

And that's when Logan woke up.


	8. I really owe y'all an apology

….wow, guys, I am the worst kind of person. I just got an email notification about another story, and realized that I hadn't updated this one in OVER A YEAR. Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading and liking the story, and if you will have me I'd love to write more of it. Is anyone interested in that, or should I just leave it alone and start something new?


End file.
